Wanting to be a Lady
by Angel Raye
Summary: Rini's jealous because all of the Sailor Scouts are having children. Not only that but she cannot seem to do anything right. What will it lead her to do?


This story mainly focuses on Rini and the events that led her to taking the  
silver crystal. Basically it is the prologue to Sailor Moon R right before  
Rini first appears on the show. To get to know the daughters of the scouts  
better please read " Sailor Moon and the Next Generation."  
I also wanted to mention that Maggie is named after a little girl who died  
a year ago at the age of two. Maggie's mother is a dear friend of mine and  
I wanted to honor her.  
Finally, I could not think of good names for the nannies or advisors so I  
gave them the names of the Amazon Quartet. After all they did become good  
in the anime. Maybe they did grow up to work for the queen  
Please e-mail your comments and feedback. I have a new e-mail address now.  
It is AngelRaye2@aol.com. I would love to hear from you.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I write the fan fiction for fun,  
not for financial gain.  
  
Wanting to be a Lady  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Rini stood outside the palace feeling very angry. Life was not fair. For  
four years she had been the only child in the palace. As the future queen  
of Crystal Tokyo, she was spoiled and doted on. She had all the attention  
of her parents, the Sailor Scouts and the Sailor Knights. It had been  
wonderful. She loved it. Now all of that was over. When Rini was four  
both Jupiter and Pluto each had a daughter. Daisy and Maggie were now four  
years old. A year after they were born Venus had Gloria. She was rude and  
obnoxious even though she was only three. A year later Mars had Annika  
while Uranus and Neptune adopted twins Faith and Hope. Since they were all  
two they were accomplishing many things right now. Everyone was thrilled  
at all of their accomplishments. A year after those three came along,  
Saturn had Madelyn whom at one year old was cute and cuddly. Now it was  
just announced that Sailor Mercury was pregnant. Another child was going  
to be living at the palace in a few months.  
"It's not fair," Rini said to herself. "It's like having a bunch of little  
sisters around. I am always being told to set an example. I am the only  
one who has to go to school too." Rini forgot that next year Daisy and  
Maggie would be also going to school.  
"Rini," said a voice suddenly and Rini turned around to see her mother  
Neo-Queen Serenity had come out. "It's getting cold out here my darling,"  
she said. "You should come back inside."  
"I just wanted to be alone to think," said Rini.  
"What's the matter Rini," asked Serenity. "You just took off after Mercury  
announced she was pregnant."  
"I guess I am upset," said Rini. "I use to be the only child here and now  
I am not. More children keep coming."  
Serenity wrapped her arms around Rini. "I understand why you might be just  
a little jealous," she said. "After all you had everyone's undivided  
attention for four years and then all of the sudden you had to share that  
attention with the others but you are my daughter and in my eyes you are  
the most important one."  
"I am," said Rini in surprise.  
"Of course," said Serenity. "Just like Daisy is the most important to  
Jupiter and Annika is the most important to Mars. You are also going to be  
one thing that none of these little girls will ever be."  
"What's that?" asked Rini.  
"The Queen of Crystal Tokyo," said Serenity. "One day all of this will be  
yours."  
"That's true," said Rini. "All of this will be mine one day."  
"Those little girls will look to you for guidance," said Serenity. "It is  
your job as future queen to give them that guidance."  
"I want to be a lady just like you when I grow up Mommy," said Rini.  
"And you will be," said Serenity. "One of the jobs as queen is to attend  
all celebrations at the palace. We are having one right now to celebrate  
Mercury's pregnancy. Both of us should be there."  
"Okay," said Rini and she took her mother's hand and the two went inside.  
  
Inside the palace reception hall Rini watched all the grown ups mingle with  
each other. Mommy looked so beautiful in her white gown. Even the Sailor  
Scouts, except for Uranus, had worn evening gowns in place of their scout  
uniforms. "One day," Rini said to herself. "I will be able to wear  
evening gowns like this." Right now she was just wearing a pink party  
dress that matched her pink hair.  
"Having fun Rini," asked a voice. Rini looked up and saw it was Saturn  
talking to her.  
"Mommy is so lucky to have so many friends," she said. "I do not have a  
lot of friends and I get so lonely."  
"You'll have friends one day," said Saturn. "I promise."  
"How do you know," asked Rini.  
"Trust me," said Saturn. "I do."  
Rini stared at Saturn. Out of all the scouts Saturn almost treated her  
like an equal. It was like Rini had done something special for Saturn even  
though Rini had no idea what. One day Rini even asked Saturn what it was  
that she did that was so special. Saturn only told her that she would find  
out one day. Rini was curious and wondered when that day would come.  
Rini continued to watch her mother and father. Daddy looked very handsome.  
"One day I will be a lady just like Mommy and I will have a handsome  
husband like Daddy," Rini said to her self. She was so lost in thought  
that she did not watch what she was doing. She bumped into the table and  
accidentally knocked a bowl of punch onto the floor.  
"Rini," said a stern voice. Rini looked up and saw it was Cere, Mommy's  
royal advisor. "You need to watch what you are doing," said Cere. "Now  
look at what you just did."  
"That's no way to talk to the future queen," said Rini and she poked her  
tongue out at Cere. Rini did not like Cere at all.  
"You will not be a queen if you do not straighten up," said Cere. "What a  
rude and spoiled child you are. I wish the king and queen would send you  
to boarding school like I suggested but they for some reason they want you  
to stay with them."  
"That's because they love me," said Rini.  
Cere glared at Rini. "You are so spoiled," she said.  
"Leave her alone Cere," said Mars coming to Rini's aide. "She is just a  
little girl. Accidents do happen. Just the other day Annika knocked over  
a vase of flowers all over the carpet."  
"Annika is only two and she is very sweet," said Cere.  
"Rini is sweet to if you would just give her a chance," said Mars. She  
took Rini by the hand and led her away.  
"Thank you Mars," said Rini.  
"No problem," said Mars. "Just try to stay out of trouble, okay?"  
"I'll try," said Rini glad that the scouts all loved her. She watched Mars  
go back to Mars Knight. "The Scouts all still love me," she said to  
herself. "Just because they have kids of their own does not mean they don't."  
  
The next day when Rini got home from school she dashed right over to the  
palace nursery where the other children were. Rini spent a lot of time  
there when she was younger but once she started school she got the run of  
the palace more. Next year, when Daisy and Maggie were going to start  
school they would also have run of the palace more. There were still parts  
that the children were not allowed in though. Rini knew to stay away from  
those parts.  
When she got to the nursery she saw that Daisy and Maggie were not there.  
"Where are Daisy and Maggie," she asked Ves, one of the nannies.  
"Palla took them for a walk through the palace gardens," said Ves. "She is  
trying to get them use being able to roam the palace more."  
Rini pouted. Out of all the children she preferred to be with Daisy and  
Maggie because they were older. Palla was her favorite nanny too. For a  
long time she was the only one until Annika and the twins came along. That  
was when the king and queen decided that Palla needed some help and Ves  
arrived.  
"Did you have fun at the party last night," Ves asked Rini.  
"Yes," said Rini. "One day I am going to be a real lady like my mommy and  
throw parties like that."  
"You won't be a lady like your mommy," said Gloria. "You are not as pretty  
as her."  
"I am too," said Rini. "You are such a brat Gloria."  
"My mommy is prettier than yours," said Gloria.   
"No she is not," yelled Rini. "My mommy is the prettiest, nicest, mommy in  
the whole world and I am going to be just like her." Rini gave Gloria a  
hard shove. Gloria fell down knocking over Annika who smacked her head  
against the table. Her wailing filled the room.  
"Rini," said a stern voice and Rini turned and saw Mars standing there.  
"You should not push," she scolded. She went over and picked her daughter  
up. Annika sobbed and buried her head in her mother's shoulder.  
"I didn't mean for Annika to get hurt," said Rini. "I pushed Gloria.  
Annika was in the way."  
"It does not matter who you push," said Mars. "You are the oldest one here  
and should not be pushing at all."  
Gloria stood up and laughed. "You got in trouble," she taunted.   
"You are in trouble too young lady," said Ves. "You were bothering Rini.  
You need to sit in the corner and think for a few minutes."  
Gloria pouted and went to the corner. Mars turned to Rini. "I am going to  
have to tell your parents about this," she said and still carrying Annika  
left the nursery.  
Rini knew Mars would tell her parents about this. Out of all the scouts  
Neo-Queen Serenity was the closest to Mars. She sighed and left the  
nursery to head to her room. At least Diana, her kitten, wouldn't scold  
her for anything.  
  
That night while King Darien was tucking his daughter in bed he asked her,  
"What happened in the nursery today Rini?"  
"So you did talk to Mars," said Rini.  
"Yes I did," said King Darien. "Annika has a good size bump on her  
forehead. You know we don't like it when you push."  
"But Gloria was being a brat," said Rini. "She said I would never be a  
lady like Mommy."  
"You let the words of a three year old bother you," said King Darien. "You  
are older than her."  
"I know but she still made me mad," said Rini.  
"I know Gloria can be a pain and very rude at times," said the king. "But  
we still cannot push her."  
"I am sorry Annika got hurt," said Rini and she meant it. Out of all the  
little ones Annika was her favorite. The little girl was very sweet and  
was always giving hugs and kisses to everyone.  
"You can tell her you are sorry tomorrow," said King Darien.   
"Daddy," said Rini. "Can you tell me a story about Sailor Moon?" Her  
favorite bedtime story was about the legendary champion of justice, Sailor  
Moon.  
"Of course," said the king and he told her a story about Sailor Moon. Rini  
listened happily. She began to wonder where Sailor Moon was today.  
"Daddy," said Rini when the story was over. "What happened to Sailor Moon?  
All of the other scouts are with us but where is Sailor Moon?"  
"Sailor Moon had to move on to new and bigger responsibilities," said the  
king. "There is a replacement for her but she is still too young."  
"Will I ever get to meet Sailor Moon," asked Rini.  
"I guarantee it," said the king. "Now go to sleep. Mommy will be in here  
to kiss you goodnight in a few minutes."  
Rini snuggled down in her bed. "Sailor Moon," she said to herself. "Where  
are you?"   
  
The next day Rini and her parents went for a walk through the park. It  
was a beautiful day outside. Rini was happy as she skipped through the  
park looking at all the flowers blooming.   
"Mommy look," said Rini pointing to some violets. "Look at those pretty  
flowers over there."  
"They are beautiful," said Neo-Queen Serenity.  
"Can we pick some and take them back to the palace," asked Rini.  
"They are not ours to take my darling," said Neo-Queen Serenity. "You  
would not like it if someone came and picked our flowers now would you?"  
"No I guess not," said Rini disappointed.  
"There is the park groundskeeper over there," said King Darien. "Why don't  
you tell him how pretty his flowers are."  
Rini skipped over to the old man. "Hi," she said.  
The old man looked up. "Well hello little princess," he said. "And what  
can I do for you today?"  
"I just wanted to tell you how pretty your flowers are," said Rini pointing  
to the violets.  
"Why thank you Small Lady," he said. "Although I do not think they are as  
pretty as you."  
Rini gave a wide smile. She always loved it when people told her she was  
pretty. It made her feel that she would be as pretty as Mommy one day.  
"Here you go," said the old man handing Rini some violets.  
"They're for me," said Rini.  
"Yes," said the man. "Since you like them so much."  
"What do you say Rini," said the Queen.  
"Thank you sir," said Rini. "I promise I will take good care of them."  
"I know you will," said the man. "Come back and see me again."  
"I will," said Rini waving. "Goodbye."  
  
When she got back to the palace Rini saw Palla walking with Daisy and  
Maggie in the gardens. She ran up to them. "Look what I got," she said  
holding out the violets.  
"Ooh, pretty," said Daisy.  
Maggie sniffed them. "They smell nice too," she said.  
"Where did you get them Small Lady," asked Palla.  
"The groundskeeper at the park gave them to me," said Rini. "I am going to  
find the perfect vase to put them in."  
"Just be careful," said Palla.  
"Rini, I saw my mommy yesterday," said Maggie. "She wanted me to tell you  
to come see her soon." Rini looked at Maggie. Her mother, Sailor Pluto,  
was the solitary guardian of time and rarely left her post. Maggie's  
father Pluto Knight was raising her. He took her to see her mother on a  
regular basis but she was not like the other little girls who always saw  
their mothers. Pluto was a very good friend of Rini. Rini called her Luna  
P and just loved to visit her.   
"I'll go and see her tomorrow," said Rini.  
"Will you play with us later," asked Daisy.  
"Of course," said Rini. She looked at the two girls. "Amazing," she  
thought. "I am four years older than them but they are not much smaller  
than me." Rini quickly reminded herself that she was small for her age  
while Daisy and Maggie were both tall. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Pluto  
were both tall women so naturally their daughters would be tall. "I'll  
see you later," she said to the girls and went inside to find a vase.  
  
Rini walked happily down the palace halls. This was turning out to be a  
very good day. She made a new friend at the park that gave her these  
pretty flowers.  
"Hi Rini," said a voice. Rini turned and saw Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter  
and Venus.  
"Hi everyone," said Rini.  
"What have you got there," asked Jupiter kneeling down beside Rini.  
"Flowers," said Rini. "The groundskeeper from the park gave them to me  
because I like them so much."  
"Well aren't you lucky," said Venus.  
"They are beautiful," said Mercury.  
"What are you going to do with them," asked Mars.  
"I am looking for the perfect vase to put them in," said Rini. "I want  
everyone in the palace to see them."  
"Well good for you," said Venus.   
"We are on our way now to meet your parents," said Mercury. "Otherwise we  
would help you."  
"That's okay," said Rini. "I will see you later." She started to walk  
away and then she remembered something. "Sailor Mars," she called. Mars  
turned around. "I am really sorry about Annika's head yesterday," she  
said. "I did not want to hurt her."  
Mars smiled. "It's okay," she said and she patted Rini on the head. "I  
know it was accident."  
Rini felt a lighter feeling inside of her. Everything was going to be all  
right. She skipped down the halls and found a vase on a table that was  
empty. She took it down and put the flowers in it. "It needs some water,"  
she said to herself and carried to a nearby room that had a sink. She  
filled the vase with water and tried to carry it back to the table. The  
water made it heavier. Rini struggled to carry it. Suddenly, she tripped  
and the vase went flying out of her hands. "Oh no," yelled Rini in horror  
as she watched the vase fly. It hit the floor and shattered into a million  
pieces.  
"Rini," said a stern voice and Rini turned to see Cere standing behind her.  
With her was Jun, the other royal advisor.  
"Look at what you did," scolded Cere. "You will never be a lady like your  
mother if you keep doing things like this."  
"Yes I will," said Rini angrily.  
"Look at this mess you made," said Jun. "How are you going to be queen if  
you keep breaking things all the time."  
"I will be queen, just you wait," yelled Rini. "My mommy is the prettiest  
mommy in the world and I will grow up to be just like her."  
"Just clean up this mess," said Cere as she and Jun walked away.  
"Just they wait," said Rini to herself. "I will be a lady just like Mommy.  
I just need help. I will borrow that magic stone of Mommy's. That will  
help me to become a lady."  
Rini ran upstairs to her family's chambers. She ran right past her room  
and into her parents' room. The magic stone was in a glass case. Rini  
opened the case and picked up the stone. "Now," she said to herself. "Let  
its magic work on me." The stone started to glow and then it started to  
disappear. "Oh no," cried Rini. "Where's it going?' The stone vanished.  
"It's gone," wailed Rini. "I am in really big trouble now." Rini ran  
outside. "What am I going to do," she asked herself.   
Suddenly the sky went dark. Rini looked up and saw strange objects appear  
in the sky. "What's happening," she said.  
  
In the palace Sailor Mars sat up in horror. "I feel something evil  
approaching," she said.   
King Darien ran over to the control room. "We are being attacked," he  
called over the intercom. "Battle stations everyone."  
"Let's go," called Uranus to Neptune and Saturn. The three of them went  
outside only to be hit by a force, which knocked them down.  
The Sailor Knights ran out to fight. The same force too knocked them down.  
This enemy was too strong.  
"The imperium silver crystal," said Neo-Queen Serenity. "I need to get it.  
It will stop this invasion."  
Neo-Queen Serenity ran up to her room. She went to the case that held the  
silver crystal and saw it was gone. "Where is it," she cried in horror.  
She ran back to where the other scouts were out fighting. "The silver  
crystal is missing," she cried.   
"Missing," yelled Mars.  
"Where could it be," yelled Mercury.  
"Rini," gasped Neo-Queen Serenity. "Where is she?"  
"She wasn't in the nursery," said Jupiter. "I just checked. All of the  
children were there except her."  
"Rini," called Neo-Queen Serenity and she dashed outside. "Rini, where are  
you?'  
"I'm here Mommy," called Rini and she came out just in time to see her  
mother get hit by the enemy. "MOMMY!"  
"Quick pull our powers together," yelled Venus.  
"VENUS ETERNAL POWER!"  
"MERCURY ETERNAL POWER!"  
"MARS ETERNAL POWER!"  
"JUPITER ETERNAL POWER!"  
Rini watched as crystal quartz encased her mother. Mars and Mercury turned  
around and grabbed Rini. "We have got to get you to safety," called Mars  
and the four scouts pulled her back inside the palace along with the queen.  
Inside the queen was laid down inside her protective quartz. She was in a  
deep sleep. It seemed that anyone who was hit by the enemy was being  
placed in a deep sleep unable to be awakened. The king was nowhere to be  
seen.  
"We have got to protect the palace," said Mercury.   
"Pull our powers together to form a shield," said Venus. "It is the only  
way."  
Rini watched as the four Sailor Scouts concentrated their powers and a  
shield was formed around the palace. Rini found that she was alone. She  
ran up to her mother. "Mommy," she said in a pleading voice. "Please wake  
up. I need you." Neo-Queen Serenity did not move. Rini began to cry.  
She began to wander through the palace trying to find someone who was  
awake. She finally ended up in the nursery. All of the children along  
with Ves and Palla were all in the same deep sleep. Rini knelt down beside  
them crying her little heart out. "Please wake up," she sobbed. "Why am I  
not affected? I promise I will never be jealous of all of you again. I  
will be a good friend to all of you. Just please wake up." No one moved.  
Rini began to cry very hard. Suddenly she felt a hand on her head. She  
looked up and saw Sailor Pluto standing over her.   
"Luna P," cried Rini and she flung herself into Pluto's arms. "I am so  
scared. What happened?"  
"Small Lady," said Pluto holding the little girl tightly. "It seems that  
the people from Nemesis whom your mother banished years ago have come back."  
"What is wrong with everyone," said Rini. "Why isn't anyone waking up?"  
"Everyone has been put into a deep sleep," said Pluto. "I guess that is  
part of the takeover. I do not know why you were unaffected."  
Rini continued to cry. Pluto walked over to her daughter Maggie and placed  
a hand on her head. She gave her daughter a kiss and covered her with a  
blanket. "Sleep well my daughter," she said. "When you wake all of this  
will be over."  
"Luna P," said Rini. "What am I going to do?"  
"It is too dangerous for you to stay here Small Lady," said Pluto. "You  
must go to where it is safe."  
"Where can I go," asked Rini.  
"You must go to the 20th century," said Pluto. "There you will find your  
mother's past self. You must also find Sailor Scouts' past selves. They  
will protect you. Most important, you must find Sailor Moon."  
"Sailor Moon," asked Rini. "She will be there?"  
"Yes," said Pluto. "Finally, you have to find the imperium silver crystal  
of the past. It is the only way we can save your mother and everyone else."  
"But who will I go too," asked Rini. "Where will I stay?"  
"There is a girl named Serena Tsukino," said Pluto. "You need to find her.  
If you stay with her you will find everyone else."  
"Is Serena my mommy," asked Rini.  
"I cannot tell you anything else," said Pluto. "You must find everything  
else out on your own."  
"I am so scared Luna P," sobbed Rini. "Can't you come with me?"  
"No," said Pluto. "I cannot leave my post. However there is a way I can be  
with you."  
"How," asked Rini.  
"Your Luna ball," said Pluto. "It has many powers as you know."  
"Yes," said Rini.  
"Take it to the past with you," said Pluto. "Whenever you need me just tap  
its' nose and you will be able to talk to me."  
Rini hugged her Luna ball close to her. Right now it was her only  
security. "All right," she said. "I am ready."  
Pluto and Rini headed down to the gates of time. Rini was very scared.  
She hoped it would not take long to find this Serena. All she wanted to do  
was find the silver crystal and get back home. When they got to the gates  
Pluto hand a key to Rini.   
"This is one of the crystal time keys," she said. "You must never misuse  
it. Dire consequences could happen if you do."  
Rini took the time key. She immediately put it on the chain around her  
neck for safekeeping.  
"You must also not bring anyone from the past back with you," said Pluto.  
"When you come back you must come back alone."  
"I am really scared Luna P," said Rini.  
"I know you Small Lady," said Pluto. "But it is up to you to save  
everyone." She gave Rini a hug. "Take care of yourself," she said. "And  
remember I will always be with you."  
Pluto opened the gates of time. Rini walked through them. She took hold  
of the crystal time key and focused on her destination.  
"Wait for me everyone," she said. "I will save you."  
  
The End  
  
  



End file.
